Ayah
by Little Bee Arikuuruki
Summary: Disaat kebahagiaan masih kurasakan...Disaat engkau masih ada untuk menghiburku... Dan menghapus air mataku...Disaat semua kesalahan dimulai... Menuntut untuk dilakukan...Dan, berakhir pada penyesalan... My first fict, Oneshoot, full of Sakura's POV, gaje, abal, dll. Don't like? Don't read! RnR, please?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ayah Sevi Suryani

Genre : Drama, Tragedy(?)

Word : 3k+

Warning : Gaje, abal, maybe typo(s) bertebaran, Oneshoot, full of Sakura's POV my first fict

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

_._

_._

_Teringat aku, saat bersamamu_

_Disaat aku terjatuh_

_Aku, tak ingin mengakui bahwa.._

_Saat itu aku memang membutuhkan.._

_Membutuhkan kasih sayang, cinta.._

_Dan,_

_Mrindukan Dirimu..._

_._

_._

_Ayah..._

Aku berdiri disamping sebuah gundukan tanah yang tertera tulisan 'Kizashi Haruno' dibatu nisannya. Sambil menahan tangisku agar tidak keluar, aku menambahkan taburan bunga yang masih segar keatas gundukkan tanah itu, sesekali mengucapkan dengan pelan doa-doa untuk seseorang yang sudah terkubur dibawah tanah itu. Di sebelahku kini ada seorang pria yang dengan setia berdiri menungguku sambil sesekali mengusap punggungku bila ada isakkan-isakkan kecil yang keluar dari bibirku.

Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno, lahir sebagai anak tunggal dari keluarga yang sederhana, tetapi bahagia. Aku memiliki mata berwarna _Emerald_, dan warna rambut yang mencolok, _pink_. Ya, itulah warna rambutku, agak aneh memang tapi itulah salah satu sebabnya mengapa aku diberi nama 'Sakura'. Ada banyak juga penyebab yang lainnya, hihihi aku jadi merasa seperti... namaku memiliki sejarah saja hehehe.. sudahlah..

Dan pria yang berdiri disampingku ini namanya Sasuke Uchiha, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, dia, suamiku. Memiliki mata _onyx _yang sangat tajam, wajah tampan nan elok, dan rambut_ dark blue_ bermodelkan emo.

Ne, cukup untuk perkenalannya ya! Sekarang, aku ingin bercerita tentang kisahku, dulu.

_Flashback :_

_Ya, dulu..._

_Disaat kebahagiaan masih kurasakan..._

_._

_._

Hay! Kalian sudah taukan siapa aku? Ya! Aku Sakura Haruno. Aku tinggal bersama seorang Ayah yang sangat berharga untukku. Beliau sangat berarti untukku, karena beliau yang merawatku sejak kecil. Beliau merawatku seorang diri tanpa adanya seorang istri. Aku tidak ada ibu, karena kata Ayah, ibu pergi meninggalkan aku dan Ayah saat aku masih bayi. Katanya ibu tidak mau diajak hidup miskin bersama Ayah. Akhirnya, ibu pergi dari rumah tanpa mengajakku dan Ayah. Katanya, ibu mau mencari pria lain yang kaya raya, tidak seperti Ayah yang miskin. Huh! Aku tidak habis fikir dengan ibu.

Tapi, walaupun begitu, aku dan Ayah cukup bahagia dengan kehidupan sederhana yang kami jalani berdua. Banyak canda, tawa, suka maupun duka kita rasakan bersama. Walaupun untuk makan saja kami harus berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi kami hadapi itu dengan ceria, dan bersama-sama agar tidak terlalu terasa berat. Aku merasa beruntung mempunyai seorang Ayah seperti Ayahku!

"Ohayou, Sakura!" sapa Ayah.

"Ohayou, Ayah!" sapaku balik sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan melompat memeluk Ayah.

"Hey! Hey! Kau ini masih bau.. kalau mau memeluk ayah, cepat mandi dulu sana!" perintah Ayah sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangan –bermaksud untuk meledekku– "Huh! Ayah jangan meledekku pagi-pagi begini dong yah!" ujarku smbil mengerucutkan bibirku dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

Ayah hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresiku itu dan langsung berucap "Sudah sana cepat mandi! Sekarang kan hari pertamamu masuk sekolah setelah naik-naikkan kelas. Jangan terlambat dihari pertama!" saat Ayah berkata seperti itu, aku langsung mengingat sesuatu. Ya! Sekarang itu hari senin! Dan aku baru ingat kalau aku hari ini masuk sekolah dikelas yang baru. Kelas dua, sekarang aku kelas dua di Konoha International High School. Sekolah terbagus di Konoha. Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa orang miskin sepertiku bisa masuk disekolah terbagus di Konoha itu?

Ne, alasannya hanya satu. Beasiswa. Ya, kaerna beasiswa aku bisa bersekolah di 'Konoha Internasional High School'. Bukannya bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tetapi aku memang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama setiap naik-naikkan kelas tiap tahunnya, dan setiap ulangan harian maupun ulangan semester, aku sering mendapat nilai diatas teman-temanku. Ya, walaupun tidak selalu, tetapi aku senang karena pada akhirnya juga aku mendapatkan beasiswa itu.

Karena, kalau tidak ada beasiswa itu, aku tidak akan bisa masuk disekolah yang sangat _elite__, _terkenal dan terbagus di Konoha.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat yah!" ucapku sambil melihat jam yang ada dimeja samping tempat tidurku. Yaampun! Sudah jam setengah tujuh ternyata. Sekolah kan dimulai jam tujuh! Aku harus bergegas. "Ayah, tunggu aku dimeja makan ya! Nanti kalau aku sudah selesai, kita berangkat bersama, oke?" ujarku sambil mmpersiapkan baju seragamku yang ada dilemari dan berlari kekamar mandi yang ada dikamarku.

"Ne, bergegaslah, Sakura! Ayah tunggu dimeja makan!" teriak Ayah saat aku sedang dikamar mandi. Dan aku mendengar suara derap langkah Ayah menjauh, dan disusul suara pintu kamarku yang ditutup.

.

Hari ini aku genap 17 tahun! Kalau orang lain mungkin akan merayakannya dengan sangat meriah, dengan alasan '_inikan usia yang ke 17 tahun! Sweet seventeen! Kita harus merayakannya spuaya berkesan diusia kita yang istimewa ini!' _ya, bukan itu saja alasannya, tapi banyaaakkk lagi alasan-alasan lainnya yang mungkin berbeda-beda.

Tetapi tidak denganku, caraku merayakannya hanya dengan makan daging yang aku dan Ayah olah seperti semacam _steak_ dengan bumbu yang sederhana dan dibakar. Begini saja sudah cukup bagiku, karena bisa makan daging saja itu adalah hal yang istimewa bagiku. Jarang-jarang aku dan Ayah bisa memakan daging, wajar saja, daging itu mahal harganya.

"Wow! Ayah membeli daging?" tanyaku dengan suara yang cukup nyaring saking senangnya. Bagaimana tidak? Aku melihat Ayah pulang dengan membawa tentengan kantong pelastik yang berisikan daging.

"Iya, ini untuk kita merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas, Sakura sayang. Apa kau senag?" jawab Ayah dengan senyuman diwajahnya sambil menunjukkan kantong pelastik itu kepadaku.

Aku terharu. Aya membeli daging? Hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas? "Tentu, Ayah! Aku sangat senang! Pantas saja Ayah pulang malam. Pasti Ayah menambah pekerjaan untuk membeli daging itu kan? Seharusnya Ayah jangan terlalu susah-susah begitu" ujarku sambil menunjukkan raut bahagiaku.

Ayah tetap menampilkan senyumannya itu lalu berucap "baguslah kalau kau senang. Ayah tidak kesusahan kok! Yasudah ayo kita olah daging ini menjadi _steak_ yang pernah teman-temanmu makan itu!" aku mengangguk dan dengan girang melompat kearah Ayah dan memeluknya.

"Iya Ayah! Terima kasih!" ucapku sambil meneteskan air mata karena terharu.

"Itadakimasu..!"

Tidak ada kado, tidak ada hiasan dirumah, tidak ada kue, tidak padat dengan orang-orang, ya hanya kesunyian yang ada dirumah yang ditempati olehku dan Ayah. Tetapi ini semua sudah sangat berarti bagiku, karena Ayah sampai harus berkerja keras seharian, dan menambah pekerjaan hanya untuk membeli daging untuk diolah dan disantap bersamaku diusiaku yang ke tujuh belas ini. Aku senag, walaupun sderhana, yang penting ada Ayah disisiku.

.

.

_Disaat engkau masih ada untuk menghiburku..._

_Dan menghapus air mataku..._

.

Ayah yang mendengar suara tangisanku saat baru pulang kerja, langsung kekamarku dan memelukku dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir. "Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ayah masih tetap dengan raut wajah khawatirnya. Aku menatap wajah Ayah lalu, tanpa menjawab aku menunjukkan baju seragamku yang terlihat sangat kotor, dekil, dan juga sudah robek-robek kepada Ayah.

"Ya ampun! I-ini, ke-kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini, Sakura? Siapa yang membuat seragammu sampai begini?" Ayah terlihat sangat kaget setelah melihat baju seragamku. Padahal baju itu baru dibelikan Ayah satu bulan lalu. Tetapi sudah seperti itu keadaannya, rusak parah.

"Tadi disekolah, hiks.. senpai-senpai langsung mengerubungiku, hiks.. hikss.. dan mencorat-coret bajuku dengan pilok, hiks.. spidol, dan cat warna-warni. Meraka juga menggunting hiks.. bagian bawahnya, aku tidak tau aku salah apa. Tau-tau mereka melakukan itu kepadaku yah... hiks .. hiks"

Ya, disekolah aku memang sering di_bully _tanpa sebab. Banyak yang meledekku, hanya karena aku ini orang miskin, mereka menghinaku, menindasku, dan mengucilkanku.

"Sssttt.. sudah, tak apa, jangan menangis lagi. Kebetulan Ayah baru mendapat uang tadi. Jangan menangis lagi ya, kita beli lagi seragam untukmu, kau mau ikut? Kita beli seragam yang lebih bagus lagi ya, sstt, ssttt, ssstt" kata Ayah sambil mengusap air mataku yang menganak sungai, dan langsung memelukku dengan erat. Seakan memberi kekuatan untukku supaya aku bisa tegar menghadapi semua ini...

.

.

_Disaat semua kesalahan dimulai..._

_Menuntut untuk dilakukan..._

_Dan, berakhir pada penyesalan..._

.

"Ayah! Hari ini ada siswi baru, dia pindahan dari Iwagakure. Namanya Ino Yamanaka. Dia cantik, baik, anaknya menyenangkan dan dia juga mau bergaul dengan siapa saja. Termasuk aku!" ujarku kepada Ayah saat Ayah sedang duduk meminum kopi.

"Oh ya? Wah, Ayah turut senang kalau kau senang, nak! Berarti temanmu bertambah, bukan?" tanya Ayah kepadaku. Dan akupun menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Aku memang tidak memiliki teman yang banyak, tetapi aku senang karena ada beberapa yang mau berteman denganku, walaupun itu artinya mereka harus siap mental mendengarkan ejekan-ejakan dari orang-orang. Dan sekarang, ditambah dengan satu teman lagi! Aku sangat senang..

.

Aku dan Ino berteman dengan cukup baik, sampai akhirnya kami menjadi sahabat. Walaupun Ino termasuk orang golongan keatas –menurut harta–, tetapi dia tidak pernah menyombongkan kekayaannya kepadaku. Karena Ino tau, itu akan membuatku tersinggung. Sampai akhirnya tiba hari kelulusan.

Aku sangat senang karena lulus dengan nilai terbaik, dan setelah lulus aku langsung mendapat pekerjaan yang cukup bagus. Walaupun hanya lulusan SMA, tetapi aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai karyawan di perusahaan keluarga Yamanaka. Dengan bantuan sahabatku, Ino tentunya. Tanpanya, aku belum tentu mendapatkan pekerjaan ini.

.

_Dan hari-hari selanjutnya..._

_Awal mula dari semua penyesalan..._

.

5 tahun kemudian...

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, akupun naik jabatan menjadi sekertaris di perusahaan milik keluarga Yamanaka. Aku dan Ayah pun pindah kerumah yang lebih layak, dan lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ya, maklumlah karena gaji yang kuterima sudah lumayan dan Ayahpun tidak perlu bekerja keras seperti dulu lagi. Cukup aku saja yang lelah dalam mencari kebutuhan untuk hidup, sekarang saatnya Ayah menikmati masa senjanya.

Dan, untuk soal yang sebelumnya belum pernah terpikirkan olehku, yaitu soal percintaan. Ya, aku ingin bilang kalau saat ini aku sudah mempunya kekasih, dia bernama Sasuke Uchiha, direktur dari perusahaan milik Uchiha. Kami bertemu saat perusahaan milik keluarga Yamanaka dan milik keluarga Uchiha mengadakan rapat, untuk urusan bisnis. Aku tidak habis fikir mengapa pemuda seperti Sasuke itu bisa tertarik kepadaku, gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia seorang pemuda yang tampan, pintar, dan sangat berbakat. Diusia yang masih tergolong muda, dia sudah menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan milik keluarganya. Kami berpacaran selama 2 tahun, dan pas saat tahun ketiga kami bertunangan.

Untuk soal pekerjaan, karena pekeerjaanku yang sangat padat, aku juga menjadi sedih, karena jaadi jarang bisa bersama Ayah. Terkadang, aku kasihan melihat Ayah yang hanya berdua dirumah bersama Yamato-san, yang membantu merawat Ayah yang sudah semakin tua dirumahku. Ya, aku sangat rindu masa-masa aku bisa makan bersama Ayah, untuk sarapan pagi dirumah saja sangat jarang, bagaimana mau makan siang atau makan malam dirumah. Sekalinya aku ada dirumah juga, disibuki dengan tugas-tugas kantor.

Seperti saat ini...

_Saat-saat yang aku sesali..._

.

Aku sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu dirumahku, sambil memangku laptop diatas pahaku. Aku memang sedang libur masuk kantor, tapi bukan berarti aku libur dari tugas-tugas kantor, kan? Aku lihat sekilas, Ayah sedang jalan kearahku dengan langkah yang pelan, dan bertanya "Apakah kau sudah makan, Sakura? Sepertinya daritadi Ayah tidak melihatmu makan, nak?" raut wajah Ayah yang sedang bertanya seperti mamancarkan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"Iya yah, sebentar lagi aku akan makan." Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari laptop yang ada dipangkuanku.

Ayah tersenyum, lalu berkata "Yasudah kalau begitu, tapi jangan lupa makan ya?" aku tersenyum juga "Nanti aku makan yah" sahutku dengan lembut. Dan aku lihat Ayah masuk kekamarnya, sepertinya Ayah ingin istirahat lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Aku masih setia memandang laptop dipangkuanku sambil mnegetik-ngetikkan kata yang akan dijadikan dokumen nantinya. Dan aku mendengar suara pintu kamar Ayah dibuka, aku melirik skilas, ternyata Ayah keluar dari kamarnya. Aku mengernyitkan alis, lalu seperti biasa lagi.

"Kau belum makan daritadi, Sakura?" tanya Ayah dengan nada khawatir seperti tadi sambil mendekat kearahku, dan duduk disampingku.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dulu Ayah." ucapku sambil terus menatap laptop.

"Tapi kau butuh makan, Sakura. Atau, mau Ayah ambilkan makanan? Akan Ayah ambilkan ya" kata Ayah sambil bersiap untuk berdiri. Tapi, sebelum Ayah berdiri sepenuhnya aku menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu Ayah, aku bisa ambil sendiri, lebih baik Ayah istirahat lagi saja. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, nanti tulang-tulang Ayah sakit lagi." Ucapku dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Dan akhirnya Ayah duduk lagi. Sepertinya Ayah tidak mau tidur lagi rupanya, dan kulihat Ayah mengambil _remote televisi_ dan memencet salah satu tombol yang ada di_remote_ itu dan _televisi_pun menyala. Hening beberapa menit dengan Ayah yang sibuk menonton _televisi_ dan aku yang serius dengan laptopku.

Dan suara Ayah pun memecahkan keheningan "Kau tidak makan-makan, Sakura? Katanya sebentar lagi? Tapi kapan? Ayah khawatir denganmu, nak" Ayah mengucapkan itu sambil menengok kearah Sakura yang sedang serius.

Sakura menghela nafas lalu berkata "Ayah, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku ingin menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku ini dulu. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, aku akan makan" aku berkata selembut mungkin untuk mengurangi emosiku yang sudah agak muncul.

Ayah mengernyitkan alisnya, Ayah merasa sangat khawatir sekarang. Bayangkan saja, saat pagi-pagi Ayah sarapan, dia tidak melihat aku dimeja makan. Dan saat Ayah melihatku, tau-taunya aku berada diruang tamu dan sudah berhadapan dengan laptop lagi. "Tapi nanti kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan, Sakura. Baiklah, akan Ayah ambilkan maka-"

Belum sempat Ayah menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku sudah memotongnya "Ayah tidak perlu mengambilkan makanan untukku! Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan makan kalau aku sudah selesai dengan semua tugas-tugas kantorku Ayah! Mengapa Ayah selalu bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang sih?!" bentakku entah sadar atau tidak dengan nada tinggi. Kulihat Ayah sangat kaget, Ayah membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Seumur hidupku, aku baru kali ini membentak Ayah! Oh Kami-sama maafkan aku...

Ayah segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya dan masuk kekamarnya. Aku.. menyesal, aku.. takut.. sangat takut...

.

_Dan.. saat kesedihan melanda..._

_Akibat dari penyesalan itu sendiri..._

.

.

Aku sangat panik sekarang, takut, dan sedih..

Ayah.. sedang koma. Sudah satu bulan lamanya Ayah terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit, aku sangat sedih. Dan sudah sebulan ini aku sering mengambil cuti untuk menjaga Ayah dirumah sakit saat Yamato-san sedang tidak menjaga Ayah.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk dibangku disamping ranjang temat Ayah berbaring, sambil menggenggam tangan Ayah. Aku terkejut saat merasakan adanya pergerakkan jari telunjuk Ayah, dan kulihat Ayah membuka matanya, langsung saja aku memencet tombol yang ada diatas kepala ranjang rumah sakit berkali-kali sampai akhirnya dokter masuk diikuti dengan para suster-suster dibelakangnya. Para suster itu menyuruhku untuk keluar ruangan, karena katanya Ayah mau diperiksa dulu, dan dengan berat hatipun aku keluar.

Saat aku keluar, tepat sekali dengan kedatangan Sasuke, tunanganku. Dia menunjukkan raut khawatir "Sepertinya aku melihat para suster dan dokter masuk keruangan Kizashi ojii-san. Ada apa?" tanyanya, dan aku mentap wajah yang sedang menunjukkan ekspresi khawatirnya itu. "Tadi aku merasakan jari telunjuk Ayah bergerak dan mata Ayah terbuka, dan aku memanggil dokter dan ak-akkuu.. hikss.." jawabku yang terputus diakhiri dengan isakkan.

"Sstt.. Kizashi ojii-san pasti baik-baik saja.. pasti dia akan segera sadar.. dan sembuh" ucap Sasuke sambil menarikku kedalam pelukkannya, seakan mengerti apa yang sedang aku rasakan. Peukkan hangat yang selalu ingin kurasakan, rasanya sama seperti.. pelukkan Ayah.. aku rindu sekali pelukkan Ayah..

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, dan Sasukepun melepaskan pelukkannya padaku dan segera mengajakku untuk menghampiri dokter. Dokter cantik berambut pirang diikat dua itupun melihat kami menghampirinya dengan raut khawatir langsung mengangguk mengerti dan membuka suaranya "Tuan Haruno sudah siuman, dan setelah kita mengecek keadaannya, jantungnya berdetak normal, dan nafasnya teratur. Dia sudah bangun dari komanya" ucap dokter ber _name-tag_ Tsunade Senju itu sambil menunjukkan senyum mansinya.

Aku dan Sasukepun masuk kedalam setelah diperbolehkan masuk oleh dokter Tsunade dan mengucapkan 'terimakasih' kepada dokter cantik itu. Aku langsung memeluk Ayah dengan hati-hati, dan aku merasakan tangan Ayah memegang dan mengusap-usap punggungku dengan lemah yang bertanda bahwa Ayah membalas pelukanku. Pelukan ini yang aku rindukan, pelukan yang hangat dari seorang Ayah.

"Syukurlah Ayah sudah siuman... hikssss aku rindu Ayah.. hiks.. kenapa Ayah lama sekali sih sadarnya? Huhuhu" rengekku dicampur dengan isakkan yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku melepaskan pelukkanku, dan dari pintu terlihat Ymato-san masuk sambil membawa buku yang terlihat seperti buku _diary_. Aku yang bingung langsung saja bertanya "Itu, buku apa Yamato-san?" tanyaku sambil menatap heran pada buku _diary_ yang dibawa Yamato-san itu.

"Dokter Tsunade tadi memberitahu saya untuk membawa buku ini, katanya pesan dari Kizashi-san. Apa benar, Kizashi-san?" tanya Yamato-san kepada Ayah. Ayah hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban, dan Ayah seperti ingin membuka mulutnya "Lihat.. dan.. baca, i.. isinya... de, dengan.. jela..ss dan.. kee-k-keras..ss, Sa-sakuuraa..." pintah Ayah dengan lemah.

Akupun mengangguk dan mengambil buku itu dari Yamato-san, saat kubuka buku itu, aku hanya melihat tulisan yang aku yakini itu tulisan Ayah cuma sampai lembar kedua, saat aku membolak-balikkan halaman selanjutnya, hanya terlihat kosong. Dan akupun tahu, Ayah hanya menulis dua halaman, dan akupun membacanya dengan alis yang berkerut.. dan aku kembali sedih, saat mengetahui, bahwa isinya :

.

*Lembar pertama :

"Pada suatu hari, aku mengajak anakku untuk pergi ketaman kota. Anakku itu terlihat senaaangg sekali, diusianya yang masih delapan tahun, aku tahu diusianya kini, anakku memang masih ingin mengetahui banyak hal. Saat anakku melihat bunga berwarna merah muda, dia bertanya 'itu bunga apa Ayah? Mengapa warnanya sama seperti rambutku?' tanya anakku. Akupun menjawab 'itu namanya bunga sakura, sayang. Sama dengan namamu.' Jawabku sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang lembut kepada anak tunggalku ini. Sepanjang jalan, kami selalu bertemu dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu. Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu pula anakku menanyakan hal yang sama tentang bunga itu sampai puluhan kali, tapi tak pernah bosan ku menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama pula puluhan kali.

*Lembar kedua :

Pernah suatu saat juga, tidak terasa anakku sudah berumur lima belas tahun. Anakku tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, baik, pintar, dan patuh padaku, Ayahnya. Sampai pada saat aku ada pekerjaan tambahan untuk menambah penghasilan, tetapi aku tidak bisa pulang sebelum pekerjaanku selesai.

Aku hanyalah seorang OB yang bekerja keras untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidupku dengan anakku, karena pekerjaanku sebagai OB jika ingin mendapatkan uang tambahan malam itu juga tanpa harus menunggu sebulan, aku harus bekerja membersihkan dua lantai sekaligus. Jika sudah selesai, baru aku mendapatkan uang dan pulang.

Malam itu aku bekerja dengan semangat, dengan gesit, demi pulang cepat supaya anakku tidak sendirian dirumah, supaya aku bisa makan malam bersama anakku malam ini, kasihan dia, sendirian dirumah..

Sakura? Ayah hanya ingin kau sabar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ayah yang berulang kali, karena Ayah sudah tua saat ini...

Sakura? Ayah hanya ingin kau pulang cepat malam ini, Ayah ingin makan malam bersamamu di usia Ayah yang senja ini...

Apa tidak bisa Ayah merasakan itu darimu, nak?

Ayah ingin pergi, nak. Pergi jauuhhh sekali, Ayah ingin melihat surga. Sampai jumpa lagi di surga nanti, Sakura...

Jaa ne~"

PIIIPP... PPIIIIPP... PPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP

Dan saat selesai membaca catatan Ayah, saat itu pula Kami-sama memanggil Ayah untuk kembali menghadap pada-Nya...

.

.

.

_Flashback off._

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke. Aku mengangguk dan berdiri lalu mengamit lengan kekar suamiku itu.

"Besok aku kesini lagi yah. Jaa ne~" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan pada makam Ayah dan melenggang pergi bersama Sasuke.

.

_Setiap penyesalan datangnya diakhir..._

_Cegahlah selagi bisa kau mencegahnya..._

_Jangan pernah meninggalkan sesuatu atau seseorang yang kau sayang..._

_Hanya demi sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia, tetapi tidak kau sayang..._

_Karena yang membuatmu bahagia, belum tentu menyayangimu..._

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

A/N : Gimana? Jelekkah? pasti-_-

Gomen kalo jelek, minna-san. Maklum author newbie hehe *nyengir*

Jadi, mohon bantuannya, minna-san! untuk memberitahu caranya agar kedepannya bisa membuat yang lebih bagus lagii..

Ne, RnR please? ^_^v

SEVI SURYANI


End file.
